Don't Ever Wake Me
by LoverOfAllThingsNerdy
Summary: The body hovering over his was muscular and pulsing with absolute lust, and he could feel the heat between them increasing so much so that he wondered if they were going to melt. It was the most incredible sensation he had ever felt. He pondered for a moment if he was a masochist, but that thought quickly escaped his mind the second Kageyama placed his hand on his side.


Hello everyone! So finally my next longer story is out! I started this months ago but kept pushing it off, so I am very sorry for the wait. Anyway, I think that KageHina is a beautiful couple and having started Haikyuu! I couldn't help but fall in love with these two! 3 (And more importantly, make them fall in love with each other)So I hope I did a good job on this and I hope you guys like it!

* * *

Small fingers grasped at the white ropes of the carefully woven net behind them. The boy leaning up against it felt the roughness of the cord rubbing against his wild orange hair yet he didn't move away, instead he laced his hands within them and tightened his grip, desperate to stay standing.

"S-stop…"

His legs had lost their strength long ago and his whole body was quivering uncontrollably. His mind was muddled but he managed to take a breath through his nose as he tried again.

"Please, sto-mph…"

A pair of larger hands clenched at the ropes above him, surrounding him by strong arms and trapping the boy in place. He felt like he was suffocating and that he would fall at any moment, but every time he tried to speak his words would be swallowed by the hot mouth that dominated his own.

"H-hey-Ngh…Ahmm!"

Sunset eyes suddenly shot open only to slowly drift closed once more as the boy felt a soft tongue slip inside his warm cavern. Gently it thrust in and out, carefully tracing his white teeth and rubbing against his own small tongue, sending shivers of pleasure down his whole body all the way to his toes.

Since talking didn't seem to be an option anymore the orange haired boy released his hand, now red with marks from squeezing the ropes so tightly, and gave a light push against the chest that was pressing against his.

Finally deciding to let go the taller boy pulled back, a trail of saliva connecting their mouths.

"Mmm, you taste good, Hinata." He smirked, swiping his tongue over his lips to capture the flavor.

Blushing bright red Hinata turned his head and removed his hand off the others chest, using the back of his sleeve to wipe away the wetness that was dribbling down his chin.

"S-shuddup, don't say something so stupid Kageyama."

Smirking more at the cute reaction, Kageyama brought his fingers down to lift up the boys head again and leaned in until they were only a hairbreadth apart.

"It's not stupid…"

Hinata felt the whispered words brush his lips before Kageyama kissed him roughly once more.

Feeling a bit angry now he used both of his arms, and what little strength he had left, to push the taller boy off him for the second time.

Glaring he sputtered," I said to stop for a minute!"

Looking a little irritated himself Kageyama did what he was told and took a step back, cocking his head sideways he let out a sigh.

"What?"

Keeping his gaze fixated on the floor of the gym Hinata tried getting his thoughts in order, which was not easy thanks to the dark haired boys incredible kissing techniques… _Wait what?_

"I just…What…W-why so, so suddenly…No, umm….I…"

Kageyama raised an eyebrow. CLEARLY that sentence wasn't going to go anywhere anytime soon, so he decided to help out a bit.

"Why did I kiss you?" He asked.

Pausing for moment Hinata nodded his head, still keeping his eyes on the ground.

"Hmm," The king put his hand on his chin, "Because you're cute?"

"What!? That's it?" Hinata glared harder when the other boy let out a chuckle and walked forward again.

Hinata was about to say something when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him close.

"K-kageyama?" The small boy didn't know what to do when he felt a head rest on his narrow shoulder.

"That may be it, or maybe it's because I've liked you for a long time now."

"R-really?" Hinata's eyes slowly widened with surprise, for the 'King' to admit something like that…

"Hmm, maybe."

"Oh…"

"So," Kageyama lifted his head. "Do you like me too?"

Flinching at the question Hinata looked away, he didn't want to admit the he had liked the dark setter for a while now too, but those onyx eyes that bore into his almost demanded an answer.

"I…"

"You?" Kageyama's voice held a slight tone of patronizing.

"I…Do…?"

For a moment no one said anything, and the quietness was starting to become deafening when it was broken by a soft chuckle.

"Well that's a relief."

… _Hah?_

Hinata felt the net behind him sway and he looked up to see Kageyama hovering over him with a smirk again.

"I was starting to think that you would never say it."

"Ummm…" _Wait a minute, was him being all bashful a moment ago just a trick?_

"But," Kageyama leaned down until he's voice was resonating in Hinata's ear. "Now that we're on the same page I guess we can continue." And with that his lips moved down to brush against the small boys neck.

As this happened Hinata felt the familiar feeling of pleasure filled weakness pulse through him again and started to struggle.

"Ah! Wait, wait! Chottomatte!"

"Heh, what is it? Do you want me to stop?" Kageyama asked, tracing the boys jaw line with his tongue.

"N-no…"

"No?" He smiled, now placing light kisses on Hinata's nose and forehead.

"That's not it, it's just-Hey are you even listening to me?" He yelped when the king nipped his cheek.

Trying to keep from laughing he pulled back again until their heads were resting against each other.

"Alright, what is it?"

"Baka," The decoy pouted, rubbing his cheek. "I don't mind if we…Continue, but can we…I mean, I c-can't…"

Kageyama placed a comforting hand amongst the orange locks and gave them a reassuring ruffle.

"Yes?"

Taking a breath Hinata finally blurted out, "I don't mind if we keep going but when you kiss me my legs go all weak and I can't keep standing because it feels so good so I was wondering if I could at least sit down before his majesty starts to molest me again!"

Peeking up Hinata was surprised to see that Kageyama's face held a small look of shock.

Feeling awkward the small spiker timidly poked and the frozen expression. "Erm, hellooo?"

All of a sudden, as if something had snapped Hinata felt himself be picked up and hoisted over the kings shoulder.

"Whao! Kageyama what are you doing? Put me down!" Pounding his fists against his attackers back Hinata was about free himself when he was gently laid down atop one of the big blue mats that they kept in the corner of the gym. When he was set down Hinata could feel the coolness of the mat seeping through his clothes and he shivered as the older boy climbed on top of his lap.

"Hey what are you-Mph! Hmmh…"

Just as he had opened his mouth to speak Kageyama pressed their lips together for a very passionate kiss. Hinata tried moving back a little but found that to be impossible when he felt the others warm hand on the back of his head, his fingers entwined in his orange hair as he pushed them closer to deepen the kiss.

Finally deciding to give up Hinata let himself melt into the sensation; He even tentatively rubbed his tongue along the one that was already filling his mouth.

Kageyama responded to this, and loosening his hold they fell into a steady rhythm.

Never once in all his years had Hinata felt so good. Their soft mouths synced with each other as pressure was applied and taken away, their wet tongues clashed and battled for dominance and every once in awhile one would nip at the others swollen pink lips. A happy warm feeling was spreading throughout the young boys body and he couldn't help but let out a soft moan.

"Mmhm…Ahhh!"

The second the delicious sound was uttered Hinata felt Kageyama jerk, almost as if he was about to do something but stopped himself.

Pulling back to catch their breath Hinata asked, "Kageyama? Are you okay?"

"….Listen, Hinata. I'm only going to say this once," As Kageyama lifted his head Hinata shuddered at the look of pure lust that laid within his dark grey eyes. "If you're scared, tell me now and I will quit." He leaned closer again until the smaller boy could feel his hot breath on his face, "But if you say it's alright, then you need to really mean it, because once I start I'm not going to stop."

For a moment, Hinata was actually frightened of the man before him.

 _Wait, frightened? No, that's not it. After all this time I don't think I've ever been scared of Kageyama, (Well, minus that one time when I spiked a ball into the back of his head.) But I always thought that whatever we went through, as long as we were together nothing seemed to scare me. As long as he was by my side._

Reaching his hands up and wrapping them around the now desperate looking Kageyama, Hinata pulled them close and gave him a soft peck on the cheek.

"Of course it's all right, you idiot. I told you I liked you didn't I?"

"Right." Kageyama smiled too and gave a small kiss to the others nose. "Please, tell me if it hurts."

And with that they resumed their kissing, this time though with more vigor and Hinata used his arms to bring them as close together as possible.

After a little while Hinata felt himself being lowered until his back hit the cool matt beneath him.

At that moment the young boy felt something he had never experienced before, complete domination. But he didn't dislike it, the feeling of having someone stronger than him pin him down to where he couldn't move even if he tried, and have them devouring his mouth until they consumed every last drop like it was the only thing that could satisfy their hunger.

The body hovering over his was muscular and pulsing with absolute lust, and he could feel the heat between them increasing so much so that he wondered if they were going to melt. It was the most incredible sensation he had ever felt. He pondered for a moment if he was a masochist, but that thought quickly escaped his mind the second Kageyama placed his hand on his side.

Tracing long fingers along his hips and curves he suddenly grabbed the hem of Hinata's shirt and pulled it up to his neck, exposing his chest and making the boy squeeze his eyes shut tight in surprise. Moving his hand up he softly traced the small belly button, slid it over each and every one of his ribs, until he reached soft pink nipples. Finally breaking the wet kiss Hinata used this chance to gulp down air as Kageyama sat back up again.

Staring down at the orange haired boys pale and trembling form, he licked his lips with a hungry gleam in his eyes. "Who knew you could look this sexy, Hinata." His voice was deep, thick and each of his syllables dripped with an undertone of desiring possessiveness.

Hearing that sent wanting shivers throughout Hinata, but it also made him blush bright red with embarrassment. Covering his face with his hands he whined, "Don't stare… " Which did nothing but turn Kageyama on further.

Letting out quiet chuckle he leaned down until he was on all fours again, ever so lightly as he brushed his lips against the milky skin he murmured, "Hold your shirt up."

Flinching slightly as the warm breath tickled his chest Hinata slowly removed one hand from his face, wrapped his fingers around the silky material of his jersey and lifted it up as far as it would go. The moment he did the king didn't hesitate at all before latching his mouth over a small nipple.

Crying out in shock Hinata's head dropped back against the now sticky with sweat matt as Kageyama licked, nibbled and sucked that area until it was dark red. Never being too rough he suckled and messaged that spot with his tongue and lips, adding just enough pressure so that every touch sent a fiery craving through Hinata's body and began building somewhere lower. Bringing his hand up to the other nipple the King pinched and rubbed it gently until both were swollen.

"Ngg! Ahhh~ " _Can't…control my voice!_

Letting out another strangled moan Hinata desperately clutched the hem of his shirt with shaking fingers as if it would help in some way. For a moment Kageyama released, but he didn't give the younger boy much time to breathe, because he instantly brought his mouth back to the heaving chest in front of him.

Breathing hard himself due to the others seductive look, Kageyama started leaving a trail of kisses and bite marks down Hinata's torso. Pausing for a minute to lick the inside the small belly button, he set his hands on the top of spikers shorts. Tilting up his chin he gave Hinata a look, one that said "Now is the last chance to turn back…"

Right now, it was just the two of them, alone in the gym where they had always practiced so hard. It was normally filled with the smell of sweat, but this time it was of a different kind. They were both panting and yearning for the others bodies, and the one that Hinata desired the most was now waiting restlessly between his legs.

Not wanting him to linger any longer he lifted his hips as if to signal Kageyama that it was okay. The king understood instantly and quickly removed the shorts and underwear beneath, placing a chaste kiss on Hinata's ankle as he did so almost as if to say thank you. Now completely bare on the bottom the smaller boy unconsciously tried moving his knees together, but Kageyama would have none of that, so swiftly grabbing his legs he spread them far apart.

"Waah-ahh! Kage…Not s-so far!" Hinata yelped in surprise.

Currently scraping his teeth along the inside of his thigh, Kageyama glanced up at him and murmured, "Shh, if you're too loud someone walking outside might hear you." He then gave the warm skin a harsh bite.

"Ah!" Now conscious of his every sound Hinata gripped the material that was still clutched between his fingers, brought it up to his lips and clamped down on it hard with his teeth.

"You make me so crazy." The kings eyes flashed. Feeling his lower half grow even tighter Kageyama hooked his hands under the boys legs and lifted up until Hinata was balancing on his shoulder blades and his body was curved over himself. Wrapping strong arms around the boys waist to balance him the king hungrily licked his lips again before latching on to that most sensitive area.

"W-where are you touching?" Hinata's shocked voice was muffled against his shirt and he had to clamp down further when Kageyama started moving his tongue, first slowly and teasingly, and then applying more pressure he plunged inside.

"Mpphh! Mmmf…" His whole being shuddered at the feeling of something wet and hot assaulting such a place again and again, he could feel Kageyama's hair tickling between his legs and grew hazy at the feeling of lips pressing deeply against him. Curling his toes in the air he found it very hard to breathe in this position and soon became dizzy. Turning his mind to a perfect haze he got even more lost within the moment.

Relishing in the delectable way the boy was trembling beneath him made Kageyama want to do it more. So bringing up his fingers he very carefully pushed one inside first, then the second alongside his moist tongue. The tips of his fingers carefully caressed the soft insides and stirred around the wetness he left before. Not wanting to hurt Hinata he made sure to scissor him thoroughly, but that rationality started washing away with every ticking second and he swiftly had to insert a third digit.

Now having half of a fist within him made Hinata cry out. Still scared of being heard he moved his mouth from biting the hem of his shirt to the back of his hand. And did so just in time as well, for he suddenly had to bite much harder as Kageyama brushed against something inside him that sent a bolt of electricity into his veins and caused his body to spasm abruptly.

 _W-what was that? So powerful!_

Not being able to resist the urge nor ignore his wanting desires for even a moment longer, the king lowered the other back to the mat, shaking a little as well he spoke with a strangles voice.

"I-I'm going to enter now…" Coaxing Hinatas hips open wider Hinata braced himself, and ever so gently the king pushed in.

Deeper and deeper he slowly went in and released a breath as scorching warmth consumed around his length. His nerves were sparking and he felt the instinctive need to attain more of that incredible feeling, but just as he was about to move he froze.

Hinata had blood dripping down his wrist, his teeth finally having pierced through the skin on his hand. Those hands that never missed a strike on the ball, the only one that could hit Kageyama's sets. The hands he admired so much.

Without saying a word he softly grabbed the boys wrist, hating himself more when he felt Hinata flinch at his touch, and pulled it back until it was released from the others mouth. Then bringing it up to his own mouth he licked away the blood, using all of the gentleness in the world. Over and over Kageyama softly drew his tongue over the broken flesh with a pained expression on his face for having done such a horrible thing.

"I'm sorry. Hinata, I'm so sorry, it's because it hurts isn't it?" With a defeated expression he was about to pull out when he felt another small hand lay upon his cheek. Looking up he saw Hinata was stroking him as if for comfort.

Feeling slightly surprised at the thought of Kageyama licking him so lovingly, Hinata smiled. "I told you not to underestimate me, didn't I?" His voice wavered a bit as he spoke. His jaw and throat may have been a little sore, and Kageyama was pretty big. But what hurt the most was seeing the king looking so horribly heartbroken, especially when-

"It's not painful."

Kageyama perked up a bit at hearing that. "But, your hand?" He turned the hand around a placed a chaste kiss on the palm.

"I'm okay." Hinata reassured with a calm and slightly worn out voice. As he spoke the king slowly placed more light kisses up to the boys fingers tips. "It's just…Everything is going so quickly…Maybe just, let me get used to it for a moment? Before you start m-moving?"

Bringing his lips back down to kiss the others wrist Kageyama fought against getting more turned on at the way Hinata blushed as he spoke while laying under him, which was damn near impossible. But swallowing and giving a nod Kageyama waited, being as still as possible.

A few moments passed by as Hinata let himself adjust, and pretty soon Kageyama could feel him relax around his length. But every time the boys hot walls would brush against him it was like fire running deep within his body.

Not thinking that he could restrain himself for much longer, he finally heard Hinata say in a timid voice:

"Um, you can m-move now…"

The second those words left the boys lips Kageyama pulled back and thrust in, possibly harder then he should have. But feeling regret was hardly necessary, for the moment that he plunged back in Hinata let out a cry of pure pleasure.

"Ahh! Ahh.." His head dropped back and the fingers that were still being held by Kageyama curled tightly.

Finding that adorable as hell Kageyama gently pinned the others hand to the ground, got into a slightly higher position and thrust in again, finding the prostate in one hit.

Hearing more delicious moans the king, instead of ramming into that spot, pin pointed it and started rubbing against it with torturously slow motions and just enough pressure to drive the spiker absolutely crazy.

Feeling that place being touched in such a way was almost too much for Hinata to bear. It was like an itch that he couldn't scratch; a numbness was taking over his body and all he could do was writhe on the floor squeezing the hand that was still grasping his.

Arching his back in pleasure filled agony he finally called out, "Nggh! Kageyama~…I need…More! Ah p-please give me m-moore…"

Kageyama had planned on doing this awhile longer, but hearing such a cry from Hinata, who had beautiful glistening tears forming in his eyes, made him finally just let go. So leaning down he lapped up those tears, and plunged in once more.

Hinata gasped at the change in pace. Going from such slow and light movements to hard and direct ones felt indescribably good, and each new thrust sent a wave of unadulterated pleasure throughout him. The way Kageyama stretched and filled him, molded and shaped him, gave him the sensation that he was being loved. Not a trace of fear remained, for he belonged to the king now. Now and forever.

"Hinata," Kageyama panted. "Does it hurt?" He moved his hips with precise and powerful thrusts, his heated torso creating a white hot friction on the inside of Hinata's legs as they moved together.

Barely managing to shake his head the boy breathed out, "Ahh~ feels so…good! Ah! I need naahh…H-Harder…Faster p-please…Kage-Ah!"

Quickly becoming addicted to the way Hinata took him in all the way to the hilt while begging him for more drove him insane, and he started pounding much harder and picked up his pace.

Both of them were covered in a thin glaze of sweat and panting hard, and then it was that moment: When nothing and nobody existed in this world. Everything fades until all you can see is the one you are with, and together you drown in each others pleasure. Skin to skin, heartbeat to heartbeat you become connected, in the only way where two can truly be as one.

Overwhelmed with knowing this Hinata was suddenly desperate for Kageyama's lips. Lifting up his free hand he wrapped it around the kings neck and attempted to pull him closer, but his strength had long since given out. Despite this though Kageyama understood and leaned down, latching their mouths together. It may have been sloppy but neither of them could care as the saliva dripped down their chins, not knowing who's was who's they simply swallowed and kissed harder.

"Hmmn~" Hinata's heart was racing out of control as a coil began forming in the pit of his stomach. "Kage…Gonna come-mph…" He tried to give warning around the others tongue.

Kageyama knew that he was close as well, and rocking his hips down more forcefully he was utterly surprised when he felt the spiker raise his own hips and actually thrust against him as if trying to steal more pleasure more himself. Smiling atop those devilish lips he nipped them again.

Continuing like that with rapid movements and burning skin writhing together, bodies sore and yet unyielding they quickly reached their limit. Breaking the kiss but never letting go of their hands.

"Ah! Ah! Kageya-"

"Call me-Ng-by my name…" Kageyama interrupted.

"…T…Tobio-Hna! I l-love you..Ah!" His feeling swelled up and without really realizing it, he had blurted out such precious words. He didn't regret it though, even if he knew he would be the only one to ever say them.

Then, Kageyama moved to his ear and whispered, in a voice so quite Hinata couldn't tell if he had just imagined it or not.

"… _Shouya…I love you, too."_

Kageyama squeezed the hand still clasped to his, his long fingers pressed against the wound allowing salty sweat seep in. The slight sting shot up Hinata's arm like a bullet, sending him over the edge. A shocking sensation rushed through the boy making his body twist and arch, forcing a cry from his throat as he finally came.

"Ah! Tobio! Ahhhh!"

"Shouya..Ngg…"

The very last thing Hinata felt, was Kageyama releasing inside of him, filling him up to the brim while calling his name.

 _I love you too, Shouya….._

Darkness then took him.

 _I love you too, Shouya….._

.

.

.

"Oiiii! What happened to Hinata?" Tanaka came running from the supply closest, dropping brooms along the way.

Dachi rubbed the back of his neck. "Well I told them we were done for the night, but Hinata said he wanted to try one more set and twice as fast…"

"He did hit the ball, but it was a little off so it ricocheted off of the pole and hit him." Asahi stared down in pity.

Nishinoya hunched over by the tall players side. "Why didn't Kageyama just say no?"

"Hey don't blame Kageyama," Suga spoke up. He was crouching on the gym floor beside Tobio who was also kneeling down by the unconscious body of Hinata.

"There's no reason to look so worried Kageyama, he's only knocked out, and he doesn't seem hurt." Suga put a hand on the shoulder of the king who had a concerned look in his eyes.

"But his hand." He gently picked up Hinata's hand, which had a small trail of blood trailing from a small wound.

"I wouldn't worry about that," Suga reassured. "It doesn't look bad, he just needs a bandage and kiss."

"A kiss?"

"Yeah! Remember when we were young and our mother would place a kiss on our boo boo to make it better?" Suga giggled cutely as he said this.

Widening his eyes for a moment before turning away Kageyama rubbed the back of his neck. "Let's just give him a bandage.

Staring at the way Kageyama's ears suddenly turned red, the grey haired setter gave a small knowing smile. "Yeah."

After that Tekeda walked in and had a panic attack upon seeing Hinata's sad passed out form. They all explained what happened to the frantic teacher, and after he finally calmed down he went to the storage room and brought back the medical kit.

As he kneeled down beside Hinata, Dachi told everyone else to finish up cleaning. Kageyama grabbed a broom but stayed close by and kept pausing to look back at the boy, almost as if to make sure that Tekeda wouldn't hurt him, and ended up doing more staring than actual sweeping.

Some time passed and everyone was soon done, ready to leave they gathered around back around the boy.

"Alright, I checked him over. There doesn't appear to be anything wrong with him, other than the hand wound. His body is showing signs of exhaustion though, and I believe that is why he is still out of it." Tekeda reported to everyone.

"Classic Hinata, he probably hasn't been getting much sleep because we have that tournament coming up." Nishinoya poked the boys cheek.

Suddenly Hinata let out a moan.

"Mmaahh…"

The group froze.

"Do you think he's having a nightmare?" Asahi asked, a little concerned.

"Hm, I don't think so. Look at his hand, he must be dreaming of playing volley ball." Dachii pointed out.

They all looked to see that Hinata was moving his injured hand. Clasping and releasing his fingers as if trying to grab hold of something.

Tekeda laughed softly. "A true player, even trying to win in his sleep." He stroked the boy's forehead. "Alright, who is going to take him home?"

The group mumbled for a bit, then Suga stepped forward.

"I know where he lives, so I can-"

"I'll take him." Kageyama suddenly blurted out, interrupting his Senpai and getting everyone's attention.

"Um, it was my fault he got hurt, it's the least I can do…" He dropped his gaze in embarrassedly.

"But, don't you live further away from him?" Tanaka asked. "Wouldn't it make more sense if he was brought back by-"

"It's okay, if Kageyama thinks he should do it we should let him." Suga spoke up. "Now we had better hurry up and get going, don't yall think? We have an early start tomorrow." Saying this seemed to remind everyone about how late in the night it was and they began grabbing their stuff.

"Hey! Tekeda! Can we run buy that store and get some steamy buns on the way home? You know, the store that the coach has?" Tanaka sprinted across the gym towards the two large doors.

"Eh, I think Ukai would have long since closed the shop." Tekeda said apologetically.

Flinging and arm over the teachers shoulders Tanaka squeezed them tighter together. "I bet he would open it for youuuu~"

"W-what!? What do you say that?" The poor teacher blushed as he suddenly became flustered.

"Yeah!" Nishinoya joined in on the other side. "Just look at him with those puppy dog eyes and say 'P-please Ukai-kun?'"

"Ehhhhhh?! Absolutely not! What has gotten into you?" He blushed harder still, frantically looking between the two players.

"We're hungry, duhh."

"We want buns!"

"We want buns!"

"We want buns!"

They began chanting as they headed out the door, dragging Tekeda arm by arm and even getting Asahi to join in behind them.

"Up we go!" Suga , still inside the building with Kageyama, leaned over and had gently picked up the boy. "Hold out your arms." He gestured.

Not sure what he was doing Kageyama grabbed Hinata awkwardly and put him over his shoulder, his cold hands accidentally slipping under the boys shirt and up his back.

"Not like that! Too much blood will rush to his head!" Suga-san half chuckled as he helped the king to re-adjust. "There we go, bridle style."

"Don't call it that." Kageyama deadpanned.

"Hehe! Alright, please take care of him." Softly the grey haired setter stroked Hinata's face with a look of fondness. "Make sure he gets home safely okay? We wouldn't want anything bad to happen to him before then." He glanced to Kageyama as he said that, and the king thought he saw a flicker of mild warning in the other pale eyes.

He was about to ask when-

"We want buns!" Suga suddenly shouted, startling the crap out of the other.

"What!?"

"It's the chant." Swiftly he turned on his heel and began marching out with the others.

"We want buns! We want buns! See you tomorrow!" He winked over his shoulder. "Byee~"

"We want buns!"

Blinking a couple of times to erase his surprise Kageyama fallowed slowly behind. Feeling the hot summer heat hit his face as he stepped outside he said a quick goodnight to Daichi, who finished locking up the gym door.

Walking a couple of feet he then stopped for a moment and just stood there in the quite night, staring at the stars and listening as everyone's' voices soon faded away.

"Mmm…" Feeling the bundle in his arms shift he looked back down. Hinata had snuggled closer into his warm chest. On his face was an unreadable expression, a mix of pain, contentment and…Well it almost looked like pleasure.

Kneeling down carefully to not bump the boy, Kageyama settled onto the grass and just, observed the sleeping form.

It had truly terrified Kageyama when Hinata took that hit and he watched him fall. He wasn't really sure why, but he had felt the sudden urge to protect this little body. It was so small, and so light, yet it held a strength far greater than most. And he had those sunset eyes that could glare with the heat of a forest fire, intimidating even the largest of foes. Kageyama's own eyes traveled downward as he thought, his gaze finally landing on Hinata's injury.

Bringing his up hand from underneath the boys knees he placed it on top of the bandage. Gently dragging his finger tips across the rough material he then laced his fingers together with Hinata's. The second he did the boy clutched hold of him tightly, with such firmness Kageyama had thought he had woken up. But still Hinata slept, parting his lips for a moment a tender moan slipped out.

"…Ka…Kageya-ahmmm…"

Kageyama widened his eyes as his heart suddenly pounded hard against his chest, but then a different feeling started to spread through his body until it consumed him.

It was the feeling of something he had been trying to hide for awhile now, scared of what others would think of him. But he couldn't contain it any longer, finally it had broken free, for it was a feeling too large for just one to bear alone.

"Just what are you dreaming about?" He laughed softly. "I promise I will protect you, and I swear to never cause you pain, because…" Lifting their conjoined hands he brought it up to his mouth and pressed his lips against the palm, before leaning down to the others mouth…

* * *

"You coming, Suga?" Daichi suddenly called. Looking around he found the setter staring at the sky, his eyes wide. Walking back a little he stood at his friend's side.

"Everything okay?" Daichi asked, bumping their shoulders together.

Tearing his eyes away from the magnificent shine of the moon Suga paused for a moment, before giving one of his kind smiles. "Everything is just fine."

* * *

The stars blinked and flickered that night as if they were set aflame, and one in particular shot across the sky with a striking tail. The grasshoppers and crickets chirped as a steady wind blew through calmness of the night. The moon was shining as bright as the sun, and casting out its rays upon the earth it outlined the shadow of two forms, sitting amongst the grass behind an old gym.

But as the night went on, the two forms…

Became one.

 _I love you, Shouya…._

 _I love you too…_

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you all enjoyed this and if you did please leave a review (So I know whether or not I should keep writing this stuff). Hopefully my next story won't take as long, so I'll see ya'll then!

Bye Bye~


End file.
